User talk:Breach (cro)
Hi, welcome to Elements the Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Earth / Darkness Denial Deck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:01, 20 August 2009 Your guide Hi. I find your guide to be a very interesting read and I'd like to make a few little cosmetic changes to it, to make it more easily readable. Here's what I suggest : * I won't change a single word of your text * I'll wikify the content according to wiki's common guidelines (sorting titles out, creating links to articles that already exist on the wiki, and so on) * If you want, I can also add images to illustrate your decks, like in this page. * Of course if you work offline and copy-paste your text here, I won't be able to help cause you would overwrite my changes each time Let me know if you're interested. Chriskang 10:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Your guide Impressive work on it. But you forgot the best deck for beginners: Water mark 6 chrysora 6 freeze 6 poison * optional weapon 11-12 death pillars This deck will beat L0-3 and even t-50 fairly reliably. Evil Hamster 21:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Love your page on the false god killing rainbow deck. I have a few suggestions to improve the page. There are three different version of the deck listed on the page. I'm going to refer to the as deck A, B, and C (in the order they are listed). The text "My most up-to-date setup, this deck is even more agile than my other Rainbow constructions" is between deck A and B. It was not clear to me which deck it is referring to. After looking at the history, it seems that deck A is the latest and greatest. I would seriously considering removing decks B and C, or at least clearly indicating that they are earlier versions. If you keep them it is probably not necessary to completely list both of the because deck C is exactly the same as deck B with the addition of two towers, a fallen druid, and a fire queen. For deck A, you recently made a change to add 2 Animate Weapons. This brings the total number of cards to 62. -- 22:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC)airradford Oops - Sorry Breach, I have some exp in wiki builds and had edited your Fake Gods (Info and Strategy) before reading to the bottom where you ask to have suggestions made to you. I'm used to pages being locked if you don't want to have them edited. My apologizes. I removed my changes. Here is my suggestion of an example of poor AI logic. You have a Bonewall / Graveyard / Fallen Druid / Elite Otyugh / Eternity / Feral Bond combo lock. He destroys your Eternity and you’re just about to card out… He casts Rewind on 2 of your creatures, giving you time to kill him. Purple Dragon Bone Dragon Emerald Dragon Crimson Dragon Ice Dragon Golden Dragon Black Dragon Quantum towers x8 Supernova x6 Pulverizer Elite Graboid Electrum Hourglass x4 Improved Steal Phase Shield Twin Universe Just an idea Hi, I've been playing Elements for a while now and I enjoy your many strategies. I think your guide to succes is very good as well, but I think you should reconsider Fahrenheit's strengths. You graded it a power 2/5 and ability 2/5, while it is by far the most damaging weapon in the game; it once saved my butt by dealing about 60 damage in two turns. It can also be a very strong weapon in a flying fahrenheit deck, being able to deal massive (and I mean MASSIVE) amounts of damage per turn, especially with momentum and quintessence... Having said that I'd like to point out I'm a big fan of you, please keep posting your awesome decks :) Big up yourself! Barragor 15:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Breach! What does the "cro" in your name stand for? I've always wanted to ask that ever since i vs-ed you. Anyway, can you make a list of those kind top 50 people who make fake decks with upgraded rares? Like those you stated in your guide - Mightyhats, nadal or something. But if you don't have the time to, I don't mind, though. Thanks, anyway. -- 13:42 January 10 :Thanks Breach! 14:22 January 10 ::Uh, breach, I can't find the forum. You have a link? 14:46 January 10 question Hi Breach, its always a pleasure to read your articels and thanxs for a lot of inspiration. Funny timing we have with this flying weapon deck you showed yesterday, im working since two weaks on it hehe Can you give me some advice on my deck please, i choose Fire and meanwhile the deck is upraded a lot, that i change to a flying weapon deck, thats fun, but not the key to win against half-bloods (stats are 3-9 hehe). Please help me with some advices...thank you and greatings Eike ps. i couldnt find your e-mail so i posted it here sry min is justfory@hotmail.com Your guide Your God Killer Guide was terrific! But I found one of the AI's weaknesses is also that if that if your about to run out of cards and he has a steal and you have pulverizer, he will steal your pulverizer and use reverse time on your cards =P -ninjaclone09